Siempre será especial
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: Mi primer lemon serio de Yumi y Ulrich.


**Mi primer lemon serio de Yumi y Ulrich :3 Bueeeno, haber que os parece.**

Afuera estaba lloviendo mucho, y Yumi y Ulrich decidieron quedarse en casa donde se encontraban bien calentitos, tenían planeado salir a dar un paseo y tomar algo para celebrar su primer mes juntos. Aún así, estaban muy contentos abrazándose mientras veían una película clásica que le encantaba mucho a ella. Todavía no habían dado el siguiente paso, pensaban constantemente en ello, pero no se atrevían a decir nada, ni siquiera lo insinuaban. En realidad no estaban tan desesperados, ambos seriamente sentían lo mismo; que sea especial.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, mientrás veían la película, Yumi sentía mucha calor y no podía dejar de mirar de reojo la entrepierna de Ulrich. _-Yumi, ¿que estás haciendo?_ -pensó a si misma. Después de ello soltó un suspiro. -¿Yumi?, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó más a él y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Él sonreía calidamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarle con ternura la espalda y Yumi comenzaba a apretarse muy fuerte el labio inferior. Ulrich notaba a Yumi retorcerse un poco en su pecho y volvió a ponerse serio. -Yumi, en serio, si te pasa algo sabes que puedes contármelo. ¿Que te preocupa?, ¿es algo de tus padres?... "No"-Oyó responder a su novia. Ella se incorporó evitándo mirarle a la cara. -Tengo que ir al baño.-dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Él observaba nervioso como se alejaba de él, Yumi llevaba unos shorts verde óscuro y una camiseta fina de tirantes de color negro, en ese momento se dió cuenta de lo sexy que se veía, respiró hondo e intentó quitarse esos pensamientos, pero en parte pensaba en que realmente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos a solas, el resto de amigos siempre estaban ahí cuando podían... Oyó volver a Yumi del baño y se recompuso. Se sonrieron, y ella se volvió a sentar despacio a su lado. -¿De verdad que no te pasa nada?-insistió Ulrich, que dejaba notar su preocupación por su novia. -No, nada serio Ulrich, los exámenes finales, que me tienen un poco... ya sabes. -mintió. -Bueno. -sonrió. -Dímelo a mi...

No pasó mucho rato cuando Yumi observó que Ulrich se había quedado dormido en su hombro, recordó aquel día y sonrió como una boba. Observaba atontada su cara, su pecho... y bajó más la mirada, y volvió esa cálida sensación, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarse su intimidad, acelerando hasta que soltó un sonoro gemido, que despertó a Ulrich y a ella no le dió tiempo a reaccionar. Él con los ojos bien abiertos vió donde Yumi tenía su mano metida, ella se quedó congelada deseando que la tierra la tragase, ambos se encontraban en un violento silencio con las mejillas de un intenso rojo. Entonces, ella lentamente retiró su mano de ahí abajo y cerró los ojos, él la miró unos segundos más, y con calma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y besó su cuello. Yumi abrió entonces los ojos e indicó que le soltara con un gesto. -¿Yumi?- preguntó todavía atontado.

A continuación, el rostro entero de Ulrich se tiño de rojo al ver como Yumi comenzaba a desvestirse, quedándose solo en ropa interior, que era toda negra. Esta vez él si que no podía casi ni respirar, miró ligeramente a su rostro y vió que ella parecía estar en otro mundo... Sacudió su cabeza y sujetó firmemente a Yumi por los hombros. -Yumi, no quiero perderte. -soltó y apoyó su frente en la suya. Ella pareció reaccionar a las palabras de Ulrich y esbozó una timida sonrisa. -Siempre será especial en cualquier sitio si es contigo, solo contigo.- respondió acariciando dulcemente el cabello de su novio y entonces miró a sus labios y empezó a besarlos lento al principio hasta que él pasó sus dedos por su cuello y ese beso se volvió hambriento, Yumi gemía de vez en cuando en su boca, los jadeos se iban haciéndo cada más sonoros. Ulrich se dejó hacer. Yumi se encontraba encima a caballo desvistiéndole, cuando le dejó en bóxers, bajó su cabeza y le besó de nuevo, esta vez uno corto, se levantó y empezó a pasar sus manos por su torso bajando hasta su entrepierna, Ulrich tragó saliva y le miró fijamente a los ojos que brillaban con ese brillo especial, ella también se fijó en que los ojos de su chico brillaban de forma especial. Sin esperar mucho, Yumi comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Ulrich por encima de la tela notando lo cálido que estaba, ella igual notaba que sus bragas ya estaban empapadas y entonces metió su mano dentro del bóxer y acarició su miembro, rodeando la punta con el pulgar, ambos gimieron y ella despacio llevó su mano izquierda al pelo de Ulrich quien hizo ademán de levantarse, ella se apartó, dejandole incorporarse del todo, y abrazándola de lado llevó una mano a la intimidad de Yumi por encima de la fina tela y poniendo sus labios de nuevo en su cuello comenzó a acariciar con mucho cariño su intimidad, presionando a cada rato un dedo sin mucha fuerza. Yumi tenía la boca abierta y los ojos entreabiertos, jadeaba mucho y movía sus manos por la espalda de su novio, arañandole un poco sin querer, él gimió en su cuello.

Pasarón unos intensos casi 10 minutos en los que estuvieron acariciandose sus intimidades con mucho mimo. Ella se llevó las manos al cierre del sujetador, lo desabrochó con fuerza y lo dejó caer muy lentamente en las rodillas de Ulrich. Él observó divertido el sujetador de Yumi en sus rodillas y luego dirigió su mirada a sus pechos, sin hacerla esperar puso ambas manos en los pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos con muchísimo cuidado, a lo que Yumi sonrió muy complacida y le miró con infinito cariño. Decidió utilizar su lengua y ella sujetó su cabeza soltándo un suspiro. Después, ella poniéndose de pie fuera de la cama se retiró las bragas y rápidamente se colocó como antes nerviosa, Ulrich levantó una ceja a la graciosa reacción de Yumi y sonrió, ella le miraba esbozando una extraña sonrisa y pronto ambos notaron la atmósfera en la que se estaban encontrando ahora mismo. -Yumi.- logró decir después de ese intenso rato. -Si.- respondió ella. Los dos se estaban encontrando de nuevo algo incómodos, pero Ulrich se acercó más a ella y como si tratara de su primer beso, le cogió de la mano y puso sus labios con mucha ternura en los de Yumi, notó como su chica se estremecía, de esa forma, como si estuvieran reviviendo ese día en el que se besaron por primera vez. Ella se dejó caer hasta que quedó totalmente tumbaba en la cama, y él, después de retirarse el bóxer se colocó con cuidado encima de su novia. -Ulrich. -susurro mirándole a los ojos. -Te amo tanto, tanto. -acarícia su oreja. -Yo más. -respondió él, y antes de que ella replicase rozó su miembro por los labios vaginales haciendo círculos a continuación. -Oh, Ulrich, oh... -ella le agarró fuertemente de los hombros. Decidió alargar lo que estaba haciéndo un poco más, obervaba como Yumi se retorcía agarrando las sábanas e irguiendo su espalda mientras decía su nombre entre gemidos que le estaban volviéndo loco ya.

-Allá voy Yumi, ¿vale?. -dijó jadeando y ella asintió de la misma forma. Sus respiraciones eran muy fuertes.

Ulrich cogió aire y muy pero muy lentamente penetró a su compañera quién cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior. -¿Te duele mucho?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó en su oído rozando sus labios. -Uh, cállate. -respondió y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Ulrich con firmeza. Enseguida, ambos ya se movían con una rápidez increible y los gemidos y jadeos se hicieron su música durante un largo rato. Él notó que ya iba a llegar al orgasmo y cuando estuvo a punto de decirsélo a Yumi, ella irguió su espalda y gimió intensamente al llegar al orgasmo. Ulrich retiró muy rápido su miembro y terminó en el vientre de ella. Yumi le observó mientrás acariciaba con sus pies la cintura de su chico. Yumi y Ulrich se miraron, estaban sudorosos y colorados, Yumi se incorporó con cierta díficultad, pero Ulrich se acercó y le hizo tumbarse de nuevo en la cama con él a su lado abrazándola, enterró su nariz en el pelo de Yumi y ella sonrió y con un suave beso en la mejilla quedaron dormidos plácidamente.

**FIN**


End file.
